1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to dental floss applicator and dispensing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved dental flosser apparatus wherein the same is directed to the dispensing and employment of dental floss in a dental cleaning procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dental floss holder and dispenser structure is indicated in the prior art in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,031,999; 3,525,462; 5,038,806; 5,020,554; and 3,519,004.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by employing a dental floss applicator structure arranged to permit the application of dental floss to an individual's teeth permitting access to remote portions of the individual's teeth and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.